Just Keep Singing
by Sunlit-Dreamer
Summary: One-shot Life is like a song. A verse for happiness, sadness, dreams, tragedy. And no one song is exactly alike.


A/N: I'm typing this while listening to Truly Madly Deeply and singing along with it. It's pretty tricky, yet easy. If you know the words by heart anyway. This has no rough draft; I'm just going to try to go with the song. But it's NOT a songfic, I'm just being somewhat influenced by the song. XD Oh, and for later on, the parenthesis in the song part is background vocals, got it? OCs were given small descriptions. I didn't describe them at first, but something tells me I should anyway. Eh.

--

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nobody, except for the minor OCs. If any of the OCs offend you, I apologize. Truly Madly Deeply belongs to Savage Garden, and was also redone by Cascada. I like both versions. I don't own At the Beginning either. Read bottom authoress note to understand why I mentioned it. XP Oh…and the song…is written by me, which might suck. Too bad I don't have music to go with it. XD Oh, and for those who don't know, Ayame is the girl with the glasses that has a crush on Tamaki. And Reiko, the dark magic girl who has a crush on Hunny.

--

Just Keep Singing

--

Music. It was the only thing she didn't understand. It just didn't make sense to her. Why? Nobody knows. Perhaps it was because music always had feelings involved, which Haruhi was also clueless on. Who knows? It may remain a mystery forever.

--

Blank eyes were staring into empty space. No matter what was done or said, no reaction came out. She was still washing the same plate, rubbing over and over again. Another pair of eyes was set on her, worry written on his face. He knew exactly what was wrong with her.

The worry quickly transformed into anger, his long hair flaring as he thought about the boy who did this to her. How he wanted to track him down and tear into him into pieces that he'd use to feed their future pet fish, piranhas to be exact.

Before he could divulge further into his plan a crash made him jump, turning to see his daughter still standing, rubbing nothing but air now as the pieces lay around her feet, luckily uninjured. Sighing, he walked over, grabbing his daughter's arms as he removed the sponge from her hand and had her take a shower while he cleaned up.

"Damn that boy to hell." He would never forgive him. That's what fathers did; loathe whoever broke their precious daughter's heart.

--

Two years passed since than, his little girl finally a college student. It made him feel a little better. She would no longer be attending the school that held those cursed memories of that idiot. Now she could move on with life with no hassles.

--

"Dad…for the tenth time, I'm okay…yes, I don't go to bars…yes, I stay away from the upper class boys. Dad! You shouldn't be asking a question like that! I'm hanging up now…love you too, bye." Her ears were soon filled with another noise, the witch like laughter of her roommate, her long brown hair drooped over her arms as tears threatened to fall from her same colored eyes.

"Man, your dad has a daughter complex, he calls every day!"

"I figured that out years ago Suru." Her laughter died down, clearing her throat as she averted her eyes to a piece of paper filled with lines and dots. Haruhi twitched at the sight of it, remembering how…difficult a time she had with it. "How can you understand all of this? It makes no sense." Suru held back her snickers as she shook her head.

"Don't worry about it Miss Future Lawyer. Everyone has their weak points. For example, I absolutely suck at mathematics. Numbers of doom…" This time it was the other way around, Suru lightly punching Haruhi's shoulder with a grin. "Now, you better get started on that essay of yours."

--

Haruhi was lying beneath the shade of a tree, eyes focused on her notebook. All she heard was the scratching of her pencil against the paper, unaware of all the stares she was receiving from the opposite gender. She was in her own world, and such creatures didn't exist. Only her and her work. And every once in a while, her father and roommate when they barged in. Now was one of those times, eyes widening when she was suddenly on her side, Suru on top of her as she nuzzled her face.

"Thank you sooooooooooooo much! I got a B on the evil math test of doom!" She quickly got off of her, knowing her limits of contact with Haruhi.

"It was nothing really." She sat back in her previous position, continuing from where she was cut off. "Just a few equations you had to memorize."

"I know, but you know that I have bad memory, since I tend to forget things easily. You really drilled them into my head." Haruhi knew it was no lie. The first two weeks of college, Suru kept forgetting her name, and that they were roommates, and where her classes were.

"True. Just use the same method for everything else." And said method was, read everything over 20 times until you could incite it perfectly without any sort of help. It really worked…except when it came to art and music. Especially music.

Hearing no reply, she looked up to see Suru was long gone. That was normal, probably went off to tell her other friends. Seeing there would be no more further interruptions, she continued with her work.

--

"Suru, there is no way I'm going." Haruhi ignored the puppy dog eyes she was giving her. Never again would she fall for that trick.

"But Haruhi! I'm so nervous about performing tonight! It would make me feel a lot better if you were there in the audience!" Haruhi looked her straight in the eyes.

"I'm not going." There was no way she would go to a dance club just because Suru was performing with her friends, with an important test the next day in her top priority class that would help her achieve her goal.

Haruhi knew she won when she heard the sigh. She was about to continue reading until she felt a tap.

"Could you at least listen to us practice? Pretty please?" Her eyes flicked to the clock, 5:17.

"When is it?" A bright smile replaced the frown.

"5:30!" Seeing no problem with it, she placed her bookmark between the pages, following her roommate out.

--

With a groan, her arms were raised as she stretched out. It was a good thing she went to bed early and didn't go to the club, that test was a killer. And from the way her classmates were slouching and muttering to themselves, they didn't do so well. Or as what a normal person would say, they bombed the test.

With a content smile, she headed for the cafeteria. With a tray filled with milk, a sandwich, and an orange, she headed to the courtyard. It was nice enough to eat in the open. Besides, the students in the music department would perform if the weather was good.

Sure enough, there was a quartet playing their violins in the center. Sure, she didn't know much about music, but their song was very relaxing and soothing. She picked her usual spot in one of the outer tables under the shade of the nearby trees. It was still warm out, so the shade was her best bet.

As the song ended several clapped, others just talking or eating. They didn't have to applaud for them, it was all optional. However, that changed as they saw who was next. They snickered and whispered, leering at the long haired singer and bleached hair, black eyed guitar player. Haruhi froze as a cold sweat ran down her skin.

It was Suru and her boyfriend, and Suru was shaking like crazy. Her boyfriend was already playing, and she missed her starting point. The snickers and whispers grew louder, Suru biting her lower lip. She tried to sing, but no sound came out. Eventually, she ran away, the laughs coming full blast. That quickly stopped, the guitar thrown towards a girl who was mocking her roommate.

"Do that again and I'll make sure I don't miss." His eyes connected with Haruhi's, walking over to her table as the next group came up to cover up the silence.

"So, she still isn't over it, huh Roki?" Instead of a nod like she expected, he shook his head.

"At the show last night, some guys were cheering her on. It was quite a sight really. One of them even flirted with her, taught that jerk a lesson."

"Really?" He smirked at her.

"Yup. They even requested we go again next week."

"Is that why she decided to try to sing in front of anyone?" He nodded his head.

"She's confronting her fears, and the more people to support her, the better." He stood up, facing where Suru ran off to. "This should be long enough, I'm gonna go look for her now." He gave a wave as he jogged away.

Facing her fears. Haruhi's eyes darkened. And all she did was lock herself up the rest of her time at Ouran, losing her all her friends.

"_New experiences! You should always have new experiences!"_

A ghost of a smile appeared on her face, maybe she'll go next week. Sure, she heard her when they're all alone in the practice room. But how would she sound in front of complete strangers? Now she was curious. But first, she had to find something.

--

"Ah! Haruhi! I found it!" Her father ran into the room, tripping over a pile of clothes. Taking her head out of the stove sized box, she spotted the hot pink cell phone within her father's hand. Ryoji looking up, he gaped as he stared at the happy smile on her face, one that he hasn't seen for years. He was even more surprised when she hugged him, giving a peck on his cheek.

"Thank you Dad for finding it." He gave a smile of his own, gently holding her in his arms.

"So, you're coming out of your shell again?" Looking straight up at him, she gave a nod.

"And this time, I'm staying out." With those words, she was engulfed in a bear hug.

"Mother! Our precious little girl is back!"

"Dad! I can't breathe!"

--

Her body was tense, teeth chewing on her bottom lip. This was harder than she thought it would be, even harder than that test she took a few days ago. Maybe it was too late to repair their friendship? It HAS been about 2 or 3 years after all. She turned off her cell, and she refused to see them and all their calls. She even ignored them at school.

And how did they respond? They stopped calling her, and the twins cancelled her contract on the cell. She already has a new cell, courtesy of Suru; she just needed the numbers in the old one. Also of course, they treated her like a nobody, as if she didn't exist. Sure, there were no pranks or rumors or anything. She was just a stranger to them.

Yes, perhaps it is too late now. They tried to comfort her, and what did she do in return? Give them the cold shoulder.

"Mother, I'm such an idiot." And it was that moment her roommate decided to enter their room. Bad mistake.

"Haruhi…did you just call yourself…an idiot?" Make that a terrible mistake. "Roki! Mya! Tori! Nimori! Something's wrong with Haruhi!" And now, their room was filled the members of the band Suru was in.

"N-Nothing's wrong with me! I-I'm just trying to understand this new assignment!"

"You liya! Don' lie ta may!" Haruhi was currently being shaken by a girl with light brown curly hair and hazel eyes.

"Mya! You're giving me whiplash!" Now she was being squeezed to death by a tanned boy with black red streaked hair and dark brown eyes.

"That's right! She prefers to be held by her future husband!" Her eyes narrowed.

"Tori…I'm not marrying you…" And again, she was moved, only an arm held out in front of her.

"Guys, you realize you're only making things worse?" She sighed of relief, thankful to the tall black hair ponytailed boy with red contacts and ear piercings, their voice of reason.

"Thanks Nanori." He gave her a wink. They always listen to their leader after all, him being the one who brought them together. "Now, let's let Haruhi explain." After several minutes of breathing and talking, and of course, being interrupted, she managed to tell them the details.

"My poor Haruhi! Who is that jerk? I'm gonna turn him into fertilizer for our future garden." Mya slapped him.

"Ah agree! Who broke yo heart Haruhi? I'ma get 'em!" So much for them understanding.

"Haruhi! Do you have a picture? Huh?"

"Suru, I'm not sure that's a good-"

"Yeah! Point out that heartbreaker!" Nanori and Roki stood up, heading for the girl's bathroom.

"Hey Haruhi, where's your Advil?"

"Medicine cabinet."

--

Well, here she was. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. With the way everyone was dancing a bit too close, and how high the volume was that was making her head pound. No, she'll stay until her friends perform. Once they finished, she'll meet up with them real quick, than head straight back to the dorm. She just had to avoid having any drinks, seeing someone could drug it at any moment or put alcohol in it.

She squeezed through all the dancers, heading to the front to see them up close. She had no choice, Mya, Suru, and Tori begging her. She winced as she was pushed back and forth, holding back a shout as someone accidently stepped on her foot. She shouldn't have worn heels. And things only got worse as she heard girls scream and push her to the floor. The only good thing was now that she had plenty of space, the area around her near empty except for a few guys who were glaring at the direction all the girls ran off to.

Only here for her friends, she didn't bother to look what was causing the commotion. Waiting several minutes, she ignored the perverted stares and come-ons she received, threatening to scream sexual harassment if they were too persistent. Finally, it was time. She stood at the foot of the stage, staring straight up at her friends who were beaming at the sight of her.

They prepared themselves, Mya on drums, Tori on bass, Nanori and Roki the guitarists, and Suru the lead singer. Seeing her nervous face, Haruhi smiled at her and mouthed that it would be okay. Soon, they started.

_"Here I am, sitting alone._

_No one is here, no one is home._

_I look at the ceiling, I close my eyes,_

_And think of things that ran through my life."_

_Haruhi started to twitch, this sounded vaguely familiar._

_"Always running, on the go._

_Never stopping, and that means no._

_Never lost hope or trust in them._

_And neither did I lose my faith in him!"_

She started to calm slightly.

_"Here we go now…_

_"(Let's go!)"_

_"Come on, let's get moving!"_

_"(Bring it on!)"_

_"I know we'll make it through!"_

_"(Come on!)"_

_"Let's just keep on runnin'!"_

_"(Now here we go!)"_

_"I'll put all my trust in you!"_

Without notice, the people had started to group around the stage, a few particular boys surrounding Haruhi, yet giving her space as others tried to push through.

_"I feel the wind in my face._

_The surroundings around me are like a daze._

_Then I saw somethin' that caused me to stop._

_That very sight made my jaw drop!"_

Still not realizing it, the boys scooted closer to her.

_"It was him, that very boy._

_And my heart, it leaped with joy!_

_He was hiding behind his back,_

_Roses that nearly gave me a heart attack!"_

Roses. It brought Haruhi back, and tensed when she felt the close proximity of the boys around her. And it seemed, there were 6 of them. 6 familiar boys.

_"Here we go now!"_

_"(Let's go!)"_

_"Come on, let's get moving!"_

_"(Bring it on!)"_

_"I know we'll make it through!"_

_"(Come on!)"_

_"Let's just keep on runnin'!"_

_"(Now here we go!)"_

_"I'll put all my trust in you!"_

Haruhi didn't know what to do, hyperventilating as she tried to think. She nearly shrieked when one of them placed their hand on her shoulder. But once she saw their gentle eyes, her fear went away.

_"Take my hand…and close your eyes._

_I'll take you to…my secret place!_

_A lovely place…with a starry sky._

_Where we could sit back…and think of the old days!"_

Their eyes went back to the group on stage, Suru holding out the note with confidence and a smile. It seemed the band noticed the small group hug in front of the stage since the boys were smirking, Tori pouting, and the girls with twinkles in their eyes.

_"Now here we go!"_

_"(Let's go!)"_

_"No one can ever stop us!"_

_"(Bring it on!)"_

_"We'll never be torn apart!"_

_"(Come on!)"_

_"On our way, we'll collect some stardust!"_

_"(Now here we go!)"_

_"Cause I love you with all my heart!"_

_"(Let's go!)"_

_"Come on, let's get moving!"_

_"(Bring it on!)"_

_"I know we'll make it through!"_

_"(Come on!)"_

_"Let's just keep on runnin'!"_

_"(Now here we go!)"_

_"I'll put all my trust in you!"_

_"(Put my trust in you!)"_

_"And my trust is true!"_

_"(Because I love you!)"_

_"And my love is true!_

_Now come on let's move!"_

Haruhi smiled proudly up at her friend, who was acting giddy as she blushed at the applause. Sure, she had a long way to go. But she was making progress. Once they were off the stage, she heard one of the guys clear their throat. Turning to see which one, the glare on the glasses hid his emotions.

"Well Haruhi, who would've thought we'd see you in a place like this. Shouldn't you be studying right now?" Her throat was dry, trying to make herself talk.

"Those were my friends up there. They wouldn't stop bugging me, so I finally told them I'd come." Kind of like the old days, with that she nearly smiled. Unfortunately, a certain pair of twins noticed.

"Oh? Did you see that Hikaru?" Not good.

"Yes, I think I did Kaoru." Definitely not good.

"Haruhi's thinking of when we were still together." She wasn't ready yet; this was too much to handle all at once.

"I need to check on Suru, she has stage fright. So I'll be right back." She ran off before they could grab her, quickly showing her pass to the guard before their hands could touch her. Taking a deep breath, knowing she didn't have much time, since they were rich bastards and all; she knocked on all the doors until she heard her roommate's voice.

"Haruhi! Did you hear them? They actually liked it! Although there were a few places I strained my voice since I was so scared, but it was a lot of fun! And what made it even better was that the same guys were here!" Haruhi giggled as she ranted, patiently waiting for her chance to talk. "They were the ones who were hugging you! Do you know them? Because all the times I've been here, they'd never let a girl that close to them. They should be here any second now." Now that made her freeze.

"Wait…what did you say?"

"Those…touchy feely guys are coming here…how dare they touch you…but I can't do anything or…spoiled rich kids." They. Were. Coming. Here.

"Suru! That was a marvelous performance! Your voice was as smooth as your long, luscious hair!" Great, she was trapped.

"Ah! Yay! Haru-chan's in here too!" Yup, too late to escape.

"Ah know! Don' ya jus love her?" For she was glomped on both sides, by 2 tall people. And to make things worse, the boy she's been trying to avoid most of all was kneeling in front of her.

"Haruhi…" She bit the side of her mouth. She couldn't run away, she made the decision to fix things, so she'll sit here, and listen. "I'm sorry about what happened. You know how it was, you or my mother. If I knew how you would've reacted, I-"

"No sempai, don't." He shut his mouth. "Either way, I would've lost you. I wouldn't want you to be sad, so I would've persuaded you to choose your mother in the end. So please, don't." She looked away from him, looking at all the older versions of her former friends. "And everyone, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ignored any of you. None of you deserved it." She was slowly released from the arms, using the freedom to stand up to walk to the door. Before she stepped out, she turned to them again. "I wish that we could start all over, but I guess it's too late for that."

Haruhi gently closed the door, walking to the end of the hall, tears sliding her face. Just as her hand was about to touch the doorknob, she was yanked back and being carried back to the room.

"Wha!? M-Mori-sempai!?" He averted his eyes, giving a smirk. Beside him was Hunny, who easily had eye contact with Haruhi.

"Haru-chan, if we didn't want to be friends with you again, we wouldn't even be here." At this, she was confused. "Kyo-chan went through all the schools to find out which one you attended, than through your school's files and discovered you and Suru-chan were roommates and that she occasionally came here. So we decided to be friends with her and hopefully she would bring you here someday so we could all make up! Right Takashi?"

"Ah." Haruhi couldn't believe it. They had something like this planned all along? Before she could think of anything else, Mori set her down back in the room. "Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru were planning on storming through the dorms and drag you out of your room to take you to one of the mansions. Mitsukuni and I immediately threw out the plan." Now that sounded more like them.

Once he finished talking, Haruhi was tackled to the floor by the following. Suru, Mya, Tori, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru.

"We missed you so much Haruhi! Don't worry! Daddy is back!"

"This is great Haruhi! Reunited with your high school friends!"

"Hey! Get yo hans off mah Haruhi you heartbreakah!"

"Hey milord, looks like there's another girl who hates you!"

"Hmph! Shut up you clone! All three of you take your hands off of MY future wife!"

"YOUR future wife? Hikaru! Looks like we've got another rival!" As Haruhi tried to escape the dog pile, the more mature friends stood beside one another.

"So, was it like this back in your high school?" Kyoya merely smirked, pushing up his glasses.

"Well, it's similar. Only we didn't have BOTH genders hugging at the same time."

"So, who are the twins? Tori's not gonna like them."

"Oh! Hika-chan's the one with the dyed, darker hair. And Kao-chan is the one with the undyed red hair! Hmm, well, Tama-chan's engaged to Ayame-chan, Kyo-chan is engaged to Renge-chan, and I have Reiko-chan!"

"And don't forget Hunny-sempai, Kaoru declared that if they ever made up, he's getting back in the race."

"Race?"

"Ah."

"What race?"

"For Haru-chan's heart! Takashi's in it too now, right Takashi?" A small blush covered his face.

"Ah." Roki and Nanori smirked at each other.

"Well, you don't have to worry about me, I have my sweet Suru."

"Me neither, she's more like a little sister. A mom sometimes, depending on her mood. Although Tori is a whole 'nother story."

They watched as Haruhi finally escaped, scolding everyone as she tried to catch her breath, but none of them missed that small smile on her face. It was good to have them back, and vice versa. And this time, things were going to be a little bit different. Remembering the lyrics, Haruhi stared at Suru.

"Hey Suru, no matter what happens to us, just keep singing." Some of them didn't understand, Suru laughing out loud.

"Right back at ya Haruhi, you keep singing too." The host club members only cringed.

"Haruhi's…been singing?" The two snickered, in a way, yes. Her life is a song. Filled with sorrow, happiness, and heartbreak. Maybe the next part of her song is falling in love again, who knows. But she was going to keep on singing her life.

--

A/N: So ya know, once I reached page 10 (That's what it says in the lower left hand corner), I switched to At the Beginning, than my cat bit through one of the cords, so the speakers broke. So I turned on the music on the other computer, which played other songs, like Shake It, but the majority is love songs. I have no idea how many times Truly Madly Deeply was repeated…but I know it was more than 50. That's a lot, huh? XD Man…it says 24 pages. I didn't expect to write this much! And word count…holy cow! More than 4,000 words! Although, it probably includes this too. Ha ha! Ahem! Did any of this make any sense to you? People look at life in different ways. In one way, it's a movie. Another way, it's a song. I actually like how this came out. Although I didn't expect the OCs to play such big parts, I only meant for them to appear a few times, and have Haruhi forced to attend one of their shows. Oh well! Still pretty good in my perspective. And it was all about Haruhi, not OC-centric, although it seemed like it at that one spot, I was worried there…argh! I'm rambling! Hmm, should I make a sequel to this? Ha ha…I'm gonna stop typing now. Oh, one more thing. READ the following.

www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 4449769/ 1/ Attention to All OC Fic Writers

Apparently, there's a second chapter now, which means…nobody listened to Chronos' wise advice. –sighs- Please read it. It's VERY helpful.


End file.
